Past Present Future
by KeyGen4
Summary: A/U Can the past and present come together to make a future.
1. Coming Home

Disclaimer: did not own HP world or song by Kelly Clarkson

Disclaimer: did not own HP world or song by Kelly Clarkson

Chapter 1: Coming Home/Confrontation

_And I don't know_

_This could break my heart or save me_

_Nothing's real_

_Until you let go completely_

_So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving_

_So here I go with all my fears weighing on me_

Ginny stepped out of the shower in her new flat. It was early on a Saturday morning in August. She had been living in Australia for the past five years, and had only moved back to England the day before. Ginny missed her family while away, and her letters home were far and few between. She knew that coming back home was going to be either the best or worse decision of her life, and it was the latter that she feared most. Just as Ginny finished getting dressed there was a soft knock on her front door. When Ginny answered the door it was Luna, her best friend, on the other side. Luna was the person who Ginny felt the most comfortable confiding in.

"Thank you so much for this Luna. I owe you one." Ginny said while grabbing her purse.

"It's no problem I'm happy to help." replied Luna

"It shouldn't take me too long to get what I need and come back."

"Take all the time you need. I don't have any other plans for today ,so I'm in no rush."

"Ok and thanks again. Oh and try not to be so critical when you read my article this time." said Ginny

Luna laughed "Me being critical is what helps you become a better writer."

"If you say so. Bye Luna"

"Bye Ginny"

When Ginny finished shrinking her packages she looked up, and noticed Hermione walking down the street.

"Hello Hermione, long time no see."

Hermione looked at Ginny, squealed, and then gave her a big hug. When Hermione finally let go Ginny could breathe again.

"I've missed having you around Ginny."

"I've missed you too Hermione."

Hermione took a step back, put her hands on her hips and gave Ginny a calculating look. "Five Years! What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

Ginny sighed. "I'm sorry about not writing to you much. I just got caught up in a few things."

"I understand and the important thing is that you came back. You are staying aren't you?"

"Yes I transferred offices."

"Good. I was just about to head over to the Cannons quidditch pitch to meet up with Ron you should come with me. I know that he would be thrilled to see you."

"Sure but only for a little bit because I need to get home and finish unpacking."

"Let's go then."

They arrived at the quidditch pitch a moment later and were let in by a guard who knew Hermione. The players were standing together listening to an end of practice speech. When the group broke apart, Hermione called Ron's name. Ginny watched as Ron turned around saw them, did a double take, and then ran over. When he reached the two women he grabbed Ginny up into a hug.

"Ginny it's so good to see my little sister again." Ron let go of Ginny

"It's good to see you too big brother." Ginny smiled and then she noticed someone else had joined their group.

"Hello Ginny"

Ginny's smile grew "Hello Harry" then she gave Harry a hug

"I was hoping you would come to your senses and come back. When did you get back?" Asked Harry

"Yesterday, and before you ask yes I'm here to stay."

"That's the best news I've heard in a long time." Harry said softly

Ginny started to blush slightly. She was just about to ask Harry something when she saw a man with dark brown hair and blue eyes approaching from behind Harry.

"What are you doing here Matthew?"

Matthew gave Ginny a cocky smile "Is that any way to greet your husband."


	2. Confrontation

Disclaimer: did not own HP world or song by Kelly Clarkson

Chapter 2: Confrontation

_Oh I'm getting tired of believing_

_Even sicker of pretending_

_That it's not so bad, just wait it out_

_Oh, I think you're feeding me lies again_

_The only good man left wasn't him_

_And that's how I feel right now so just let me be_

Ginny could hear the golden trio gasp in surprise. She just couldn't believe that he was standing in front of her. "Don't you mean soon to be ex-husband? Now tell me why you are here in England." Ginny demanded

Matthew shrugged "Well I'm the new chaser for the cannons."

Ginny rolled her eyes while crossing her arms in front of herself. "I figured that part out obviously. What I want to know is why here when you were on a perfectly good team in Australia."

"I asked to be traded to an England team so that I can be near you, and work out our little disagreement." answered Matthew

Ginny forgot about their audience, uncrossed her arms, turned red from anger, and let it fly. "**LITTLE DISAGREEMENT.** I would call you cheating on me more than just a little disagreement."

"I didn't cheat on you. If you would only let me explain." Matthew said as he reached for Ginny's hand.

Ginny stepped back out of his reach. "There's nothing to explain. I caught you so fess up and move on."

Matthew took another step closer to Ginny. "It wasn't what it looked like."

Ginny let out a humorless laugh. "Laying in the bed you share with your wife naked with another woman can only look like one thing and that's cheating."

Matthew went to grab Ginny's hand again, but this time Ron stepped in between them. "I think you need to back off before I make you back off."

Matthew stepped away and sighed while keeping his eyes on Ginny. "I'm not giving up on us Ginny. I'm going to do everything I can to keep this marriage."

"There's nothing you can do to change my mind." Ginny answered back

"We shall see. Now, where is she and when can I see her?"

Ginny let out what sounded like a growl. "With a good friend of mine and you can see her when there are snowball fights in hell."

Matthew let out a chuckle while shaking his head. "I just love your sense of humor. I'll take that to mean you'll be in touch. Bye Ron, Harry I'll see you next practice. Goodbye my firecracker I'm looking forward to our next meeting."

Ginny only glared at him as he walked away. Ron turned to look at her.

"What the bloody hell just happened?"

Ginny sighed "I don't have time to explain I need to get home."

"When are you planning to see the rest of the family?" asked Ron

"Tomorrow night, for the weekly Sunday dinner. I talked to mom yesterday. I'll see you guys then. Bye"

As Ginny started to leave she heard the trio quickly whispering to each other. She couldn't help but realize that Harry had stayed quiet. Ginny could clearly remember the day she met Matthew at the witch weekly office in Sydney.

_Flashback_

_Ginny had only been at her new job for a week and she already loved it. She got along with her co-workers, and she really enjoyed writing. One day as Ginny was walking out of her boss' office while reading she bumped into someone and dropped all of her papers._

_"I'm so sorry let me help you." said a deep voice_

_"Thank you." answered Ginny_

_When all of her papers were securely in her hands she looked up to see who her helper was. He was tall and well-built with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. Ginny was instantly attracted to this man._

_"My name's Matthew Cole" He said as he held out his hand_

_Ginny shook his hand while replying "I'm Ginny Weasley." The two started to talk and decided to go to lunch together, and from that day on were inseparable, and things progressed quickly._

Ginny was pulled out of her memories when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Ginny wait." It was Hermione. "Do you mind if I come with you and we could talk over a cup of tea or something?"

After a few seconds of thinking Ginny nodded and held out her arm for side-along apparation. A moment later they appeared in the living room of Ginny's flat. Before either woman could say a word a little girl with long red hair and brown eyes around 4 years old came into the room and ran into Ginny's arms.

"Mommy you're home I missed you."

Ginny hugged the little girl back tightly. "Hermione this is my daughter Molly."


	3. Beginning

Disclaimer: don't own HP world or song by Kelly Clarkson

AN: This chapter is for my first reviewer math chick

Chapter 3: Beginning

_I'm strong_

_But I break_

_I'm stubborn_

_And I make plenty of mistakes_

_Yeah I'm hard_

_And life with me is never easy_

_To figure out, to love_

_I'm jaded but oh so lovely_

Hermione bent down to Molly's level, and held out her hand to the little girl. "Hello Molly."

Molly grabbed Hermione's offered hand and shook it before answering. "You're the one who's married to my uncle Ron. My mom has told me all about her family, and she promised me that I'll get to meet everyone soon."

"You will meet everyone tomorrow," said Ginny "Where's Luna?"

Molly looked at her mother before answering. "She's in my room helping me with my toys."

"Why don't you go finish helping Luna while I talk to Hermione for a little bit, and then I'll come help?"

Molly said ok and left after telling Hermione goodbye. Ginny and Hermione made their way into the kitchen, and Ginny started to make some tea while trying to figure out the best way to explain things to Hermione. When the tea was done, and served, Ginny took a seat at the table across from Hermione. Ginny took a deep breath and started to explain.

"I now you're wondering how come I never told anyone about Molly or the fact that I was married. It's hard to explain. I was excited and sad about leaving. And when I left I wasn't looking for a relationship. My relationship with Matthew flamed quickly and I was young and a little reckless. I found out I was pregnant a few weeks after we had gotten together, and then we married soon after that. I didn't want my family to know because I just wasn't ready to hear about how disappointed they were or how naive I was. I knew I was going to tell them eventually, but then I just kept making excuses for myself. When my marriage started to go down hill, and then I caught Matthew in bed with someone, I decided it was time to go home. I knew that it wasn't going to be a walk in the park, but I was hoping that my family would have their say and then all would be forgiven. I told my parents everything yesterday after I arrived, and there was a lot of screaming and even more tears, but they did forgive me for not being honest with them. I was planning on everyone else finding out tomorrow about Molly and Matthew." Ginny slumped back in her chair. "I can tell you're dying to ask me some questions so go ahead."

"First off you should know better than to think that your family wouldn't have been anything but supportive. True there would have been some disappointment, but there would have been even more understanding. What is going on with your marriage now? How were you able to marry a quidditch star and keep it quiet?" asked Hermione

"The marriage as far as I'm concerned is over. I filed for the divorce and Matthew should receive the papers Monday morning. I don't think he really believes that I would file for one, and when he gets the actual papers he's going to be furious. He can get as mad as all hell. I don't care just as long as he signs the damn papers. As for how we kept it a secret, well over in Australia it wasn't really a secret. The news about our marriage was in the paper, but not for long and only over there. He's a famous player but not famous enough for it to be a newsworthy story."

"Wow. I never would have guess that you were married with a daughter and that's the reason you didn't write so much. I just assumed you were caught up in your work and living in a new place. Well this quick chat has been interesting, but I need to go meet Ron. I'll see you tomorrow night, and don't worry I'll be right there to back you up against the brutes you call brothers." Hermione got up from the table and prepared to leave.

"Thank you that means a lot to me. Molly is looking forward to tomorrow, and I'm glad it will all be out in the open and then I can move forward." replied Ginny

"I have just one more question before I go." said Hermione

"Ok. What is it?"

"What about Harry?" asked Hermione.

"What do you mean what about Harry?"

"He's not seeing anyone right now and you're going to be single again real soon. I know that the two of you had some feelings for each other before you left. Do you plan to see if you two have something?"

Ginny sighed "I would like nothing more than to find out, but he has to be willing too. And part of me is afraid to know the answer to that. I'll wait and see what happens tomorrow when he finds out about Molly and my marriage details."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow night."

The next night at the Burrow was a crazy affair. Once the shock wore off concerning Ginny everyone settled down for a wonderful family dinner. After the dessert was served people started to retire into the living room to talk or play games. Just as Ginny was about to walk into the living room she felt a hand on her arm holding her back.

"Can we go outside and talk?"

"Sure Harry." Ginny followed Harry outside onto the porch where they both took a seat on the steps."

Harry took a deep breath before speaking. "Do you remember our conversation the day before you left?"

Ginny blushed and said softly "Yes"

"Are you still in love with Matthew?"

"No. He caused me too much pain."

"I know that you have a lot on your plate right now, but I would love for us to have a chance at being something more."

"Are you sure you still want that? It won't be just you and me. I have a daughter to consider." asked Ginny

"Yes I'm sure, and would love to get to know your daughter." answered Harry

"We'll take things one step at a time. My divorce will be final once Matthew signs the papers on Monday."

Harry smiled at Ginny "Ok, how about next Saturday night I'll take you and Molly out for dinner."

Ginny smiled back at Harry "That sounds perfect."

Before Ginny went home for the night she made arrangements for Molly to spend the next day at the Burrow while Ginny was at work. The next evening after work Ginny stopped at home first before heading over to her parent's house to pick up Molly. Ginny was just about to leave when there was a knock at her door. She opened the door and saw one of the last people she wished to see. Matthew stood on the other side of the door with nothing but pure fury written on his face whilst clutching an envelope.

"If you go through with this divorce I will make sure that I get custody of Molly and that you never see her again." said Matthew through clenched teeth.


	4. Round 1

Disclaimer: Don't own HP World or Song by Kelly Clarkson

A/N: This is going to be a very short chapter only because I want to hurry up and get to the good stuff.

Chapter 4: Round 1

_Sometimes shattered_

_Never open_

_Nothing matters_

_When you're broken_

_That was me whenever I was with you_

_Always ending, always over_

_Back and forth, up and down, like a roller coaster_

_I am breaking that habit today_

Ginny's mouth fell open in shock. She couldn't believe that he had the balls to say what he just said. "You have got to be kidding me. There is no way in bloody hell I'm going to let you take Molly away from me. You might as well be a stranger to her. You never had time for her before and now all of a sudden you want custody."

Matthew's face turned bright red. "I'm not a stranger to her. I'm her father, and I'll make time. If you want to avoid this whole mess all you have to do is not divorce me."

"There's no way in hell I'm backing out of the divorce. I'm not going to stay married to a womanizer like you. I'm done. It's time for me to live me life, and I plan to do so without you in it. I'll still let you see Molly whenever you like, but you **will not** be taking her away from me." Yelled Ginny

Matthew squared his shoulders. "It looks like you've made your choice, so I'll see you in court." Then Matthew left without another word.

After Matthew left, Ginny headed to the Burrow, and when she got there she collapsed on the living room floor in tears. Mrs. Weasley heard someone crying and came into the living to see what was wrong.

"Ginny dear are you ok? What's wrong?" asked Mrs. Weasley

Ginny tried to calm down. "Where's Molly?"

"She's outside with some of her cousins. Tell me what's wrong." Mrs. Weasley helped Ginny up off the floor, and brought her over to the couch.

"Matthew came by my flat, and he's furious about the divorce." Ginny started to cry again " He told me that if I went through with the divorce that he was going to fight me for custody of Molly and not let me see her. I told him where to stick it of course, but I'm scared." Ginny started to cry so hard she could barely talk.

Mrs. Weasley started to slowly rock Ginny while rubbing her back. "It'll all be ok. You'll have your whole family behind you, supporting you, and helping you in any way we can."

"What if I do lose her to him? Then what? I'd be lost without Molly. She's my heart. I can't lose her. I just can't." Ginny stopped talking and just cried in her mother's arms.

The next morning Ginny woke up and it took her a few seconds to realize that she wasn't at her flat, but was instead in her old room at the Burrow. Molly was still asleep in the bed next to Ginny. After her break down the previous day her mother had insisted that she spend the night and take the next day off from work.

Ginny got up out of bed and headed downstairs to thank her mother for everything she did for her the day before. When Ginny got into the kitchen she was greeted with an interesting and troubling sight. Hermione was in one corner of the kitchen yelling at Ron while he held onto his side, and Harry was at the table holding a cloth up to his eye while his glasses laid on the table broken. As Ginny stepped closer to Harry she could also see that he had a bruise on his cheek, and his shirt sleeve was ripped. He looked like something the cat dragged in. Ginny gently put her hand on Harry's good cheek and bent down to talk to him.

"What happened to you?" asked Ginny

Before Harry could answer her Ron limped over and answered while taking a seat at the table. "That bloody husband of yours."

Ginny looked over at Ron with a worried look. "What did he do?"

"He came into practice pissed off and in a bad mood. Harry and I knew that it was because of you. Then at the end of practice he started talking trash about you. He called you something worse than a scarlet woman, and before I could rip his throat out through his arse, Harry punched him."

Ginny turned back to Harry. "Why did you do it?"

"I wasn't about to let him talk ill about you. Once I hit him he hit me back and then next thing I know we're in a knock out drag out fight."

Hermione spoke up for the first time. "Ron you should have stopped the fight not gotten involved."

"I was just as mad as Harry, but he beat me to it. The scum bag deserved everything he got. The bad part is that we had to leave practice early and the three of us are going to be fined for fighting."

Hermione let out a sigh. "Ron it's time for us to go home and have a little chat before I go into work. Bye Ginny, Harry."

Ron hung his head knowing what's to come. "Bye guys."

After Hermione and Ron left Ginny sat down in the seat next to Harry. She took Harry's hand in hers and looked him in the eye.

"There was no need for you to get into a fight because of me. I know what type of person Matthew is, and it doesn't surprise me that he was running his mouth. Did he say anything about Molly in his rampage?" asked Ginny

"No why?"

Ginny looked away from Harry and took a deep breath. "It doesn't look like my divorce is going to go as smoothly as I'd hoped. Matthew came to my flat yesterday and told me that if I divorced him that he would fight me for custody of Molly. I won't go back to him and I won't let him take Molly either." Ginny turned back to look into Harry's eyes. "I don't know what you want to do about us having a chance because things could get messy."

Harry reached up and brushed a strand of Ginny's hair behind her ear. "I told you the day before you left that if you were to come back I wouldn't let you go again, and I meant what I said. I'm going to stay and toughen it out with you, and help you anyway I can. Even if it's just simply to beat the crap out of that soon to be ex-husband of yours."

Ginny gave a little laugh and wiped the tears that had fallen off of her cheeks. "I wish I never left. Then none of this would be happening."

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and brought her into his lap. "If you never left you wouldn't have Molly, so no matter what happens don't regret going."

Ginny leaned into Harry. "You're right. Thank you."

"Anytime, I will always be here for you Ginny." After a few moments of silence Harry stood up bringing Ginny up with him. "Do you have to work today? Ginny shook her head no. "Good. Go get dressed and wake up Molly and the three of us will spend the day together."

"Ok. Where are we going to go?" Asked Ginny

"I don't know yet. I'm sure we'll think of something." Harry responded

Ginny went upstairs, and after her and Molly were dressed the three headed out.


	5. Bright Side

Disclaimer: Don't own song by Kelly Clarkson or HP world

Chapter 5: Bright Side

_Far, away from it all_

_You and me with no one else around_

_A brand new start_

_Is all we need, it's all we need to mend these hearts_

_Back to the beginning_

Harry, Ginny, and Molly spent the whole day together going to stores in both the muggle and magical world. Ginny was relieved to see Molly take an immediate likeing to Harry. Molly never really got the chance to become close to Matthew because he was never around. He was to busy partying, chasing other women, and playing quidditch. Matthew only seemed to remember that he had a wife and daughter at home when it fit into his plans of looking like an upstanding family man for his boss. Ginny felt as though things were starting to look very promising, and that her and Harry really might get their chance this time around.

Harry was very pleased with the way the day had gone. He was actually grateful for the little fight he had with Matthew because it allowed him the chance to get to know Molly a little bit more and spending time with Ginny was an added bonus. Harry was very proud of Ginny, and how well she raised Molly. He didn't feel as though she could have done any better. Harry knew that there was still a long road of them before they could achieve true peace and happiness. He only hoped Matthew comes to his senses and make matters easier for himself as well as Ginny, and not fight for custody. A custody battle is not something a child as young as Molly should have to go through. One thing was for certain, Harry was going to stick it out and hope for the best for everyone involved especially Molly.

" I'll take you two to your flat and make sure you get in alright." said Harry

" You don't have to. We'll be fine." answered Ginny

Harry scooped Molly up in his arms. " I know I don't have to , but I want to." Harry said softly while looking into Ginny's eyes.

"Ok. Let's go."

When the three arrived Molly insisted that Harry come and take a look at her room and her toys. When Ginny walked into the room to tell Molly it was time to get ready for bed her heart warmed at the sight before her. Molly and Harry were sitting on the bedroom floor, and Harry was leaning against the bed while Molly leaned against him. Harry was reading Molly one of her fairy tale books. Ginny waited untill the story was finished.

" Molly it's time to get ready for bed."

" Oh mom. Can I please stay up a little longer. Harry and I are having fun." replied Molly

" Not tonight. Now change and get ready, and I'll be back to tuck you in."

" Harry will you come say goodnight too?" Molly asked Harry

Harry looked at Molly. " Of course I will." Harry stood up and started to leave the room with Ginny.

Harry and Ginny sat down on the couch while they waited for Molly to be done changing.

" Thank you for today Harry. I had a wonderful time, and Molly did as well."

" I should be the one thanking you. Molly is a great kid. You have done an incredible mother to her."

Ginny felt a swell of pride at the compliment. " It means a lot to me to know someone thinks that way about my mothering skills because I worry sometimes that I haven't done enough." Ginny sat back on the souch and sighed.

" If this is about you feeling guilty for leaving and now the mess with Matthew don't for one second think it's all your fault. We all make mistakes at one point or another, and sometime those mistakes have good results as well as bad. For you the bad was Matthew and the good was Molly. My mistake was letting you go, but you came back."

Harry and Ginny both started to think about their last conversation before she moved.

_Flashback_

_Harry and Ginny were at Harry's flat eating a farewell dinner that Harry had prepared._

_" I wish our timing was better, but this job is a golden opportunity for me." Ginny said_

_" Me too, but I don't want you to worry about it while you're gone. I want you to go and have fun, date, and become the best writer in the wizarding world. I know this may sound cheesy, but if we're meant to be together it will happen when the time is right." Harry replied_

_Ginny let out a small laugh. " It sounds a little cheesy, but it also gives me a little hope that this isn't the end." Ginny raised her wine glass up. " To the future and whatever lies ahead for us."_

_Harry raised his glass." To the future." _

Harry and Ginny were pulled out of their shared past by Molly calling for them. Harry and Ginny stood up and together walked to Molly's room.

The next few days were quiet for Ginny concerning Matthew. She was beginning to hope that matbe he gave up and was going to back down quietly. On Friday evening Ginny was at the Burrow along with Hermione helping out when she got the letter that would send her life into choas. After reading the letter Ginny sat down heavily onto a chair in the living room.

" What does it say?" asked Hermione

Ginny looked up at Hermione with tears in her eyes. " Matthew isn't trying to get custody of Molly anymore instead he's claiming that I had several affairs during our marriage. He's claiming that Molly isn't his and saying that he wants reimbursement of all money he has ever spent on Molly." Ginny put her head in her hands. " How can he make such a claim when he was the one with the affairs. He's trying to drag my name through the mud because his pride is broken."

Hermione sat down next to Ginny and statred to fidget a little. " Ginny don't take my question the wrong way. I'm only trying to make sure you cover all your basics. Is there any chance that Molly isn't Matthew's daughter?"

Ginny turned towards Hermione with a look of frustration and a little hurt." Hermione I understand why you're asking me that, but Matthew was the only guy I was ever with in Australia. I should have know better than to fall for his charms. I think I fell for him only as an excuse to forget certain things."

" What are you going to do now.?" Asked Hermione

Ginny sat up straight and a look of pure determination came into her eyes. " I'm going to fight Matthew with everything I got. I have nothing to hide, but he does. He was the unfaithful one not me. He's only going to make himself look bad. He can try to use every dirty trick in the book. I'm ready to take him on."


	6. Round 2 It

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or lyrics by Kelly Clarkson.

Dedicated to I'm Alice-Cullen, who gave me a review that inspired me to continue this story after a long break.

Chapter 6: Round 2 ; It's On!

_Why should I believe anything you say_

_And how could you shame me that way_

_Tell me where did you get the nerve_

_To even think that you could_

_Play me wrong_

It's a typical beautiful Saturday morning. The sun is shining through a cloudless sky while the birds sing their morning song, but for one witch the morning isn't so beautiful. Her own personal storm cloud hangs over her head, and the only sound she hears is the blood pounding in her ears as her temper rises.

Ginny walked down the street with one goal in mind, to stand up to her good for nothing, cheating, soon to be ex-husband. She had tossed and turned all night thinking about her next plan of action, and in those late hours the memory of Matthew's betrayal flashed through her head.

_Flashback_

_Ginny's headache was so bad she felt as though a hundred hippogriffs were running through her head. Luckily she has an understanding boss who let her go home early to rest. As she got to the door of her flat she thought she heard a noise from within. Matthew must be home._

_She walked in and heard the noise again. Ginny moved towards the noise, and when she reached her bedroom door it grew louder, and sounded like giggles followed by a moan. She threw open her bedroom door, and saw her husband in bed with one of his follow chasers._

_Ginny was so shocked she barely registered Matthew scrambling into a pair of pants while trying to explain himself, or the harlot he was in bed with quickly putting on her clothes while looking for an exit._

"_Ginny I can explain" Matthew said._

_Ginny looked at him with rage in her gaze, "Explain! How could you possibly have an explanation for this?" Ginny took a menacing step towards her husband, "You're lucky I didn't have Molly with me because if I did there would be nothing left of you standing here."_

_Ginny went over to the other woman in the room, grabbed her by the hair and started dragging her all the way to the front door ignoring the woman's yells. She opened the door and tossed her out._

"_I better not ever see you in my home again," Ginny said in a cold voice._

_End Flashback_

Ginny remembers the big fight her and Matthew had after his mistress was thrown out on her ass. After that incident Ginny had her eyes opened up to just how much of a dog her husband really was. She felt ashamed for not knowing sooner, and now she was going to let Matthew know that he hadn't kept his secrets as well hidden as he thought.

Ginny reached Matthew's door and pounded on it. "Matthew! Open up now!

She heard a thump, and cursing, on the other side of the door before it was flung opened, and Matthew stood in the doorway looking like someone who just rolled, or fell, out of bed.

"What do you want Ginny? Have you come to beg me not to let everyone know about your sleeping around?" Matthew asked with a smirk.

Ginny scowled at him, and had to force herself not to punch him in his smug face. "Nothing on God's green earth could ever make me beg you for anything. I'm not the one who was bedding anything that walked, so you have nothing to use against me."

Matthews smirk turned into a full smile. "I wouldn't be too sure about that if I was you."

Ginny smiled back which caused Matthew's smile to fall off of his face, and be replaced with worry in his eyes.

"Unlike you I actually have proof of your affairs," Ginny pulled out a big envelope from her purse. "In here I have several letters from two of your... female companions. You really should have done a better job disposing the evidence."

Matthew's face turned pale.

" I do believe that one of the women is the wife of an important ministry official who can cause you a lot of career headaches."

Matthew's face turned from pale to red so quickly, Ginny had no time to react. He reached out a hand and grabbed her arm tightly, and roughly pulled her up to his face.

"YOU BITCH!" he screamed into her face.

"Let go of me now!" Ginny yelled as she tried to break from his grasp.

Matthew held on tighter." You've messed with the wrong man."

Ginny finally yanked her arm free, and took a step back." I messed with the wrong man the day I married a man who should have been brought to the dog pound and neutered."

Matthew took a step towards Ginny, and she took another one back. "You won't win this battle Ginny."

Ginny held her head up high. "Not only will I win this war, I'll win the whole damn war." Ginny turned and walked away.

It wasn't until Ginny was out of sight of Matthew's door did she let her shoulders slump, and her hands to shake. When Matthew had grabbed her arm she was afraid of what he was going to do. She knew he had a bit of a temper, but she was determined not to show her fear. Ginny grabbed hold of her courage and determination, and apparated home. Once there she had a lovely surprise waiting for her. Harry was on the living room floor with Molly coloring pictures.

Harry smiled at Ginny. "We were wondering if you'd ever get back."


	7. Calm before the Storm

Disclaimer: don't own HP world or Kelly Clarkson lyrics.

I hope readers are enjoying my story. I'm having fun getting back into it. I'm only human so I will make mistakes with the story, but I hope it's still good. I know where I'm going with it, and after this chapter it's going to be an emotional roller coaster ride. Enough yapping on to the chapter…

Chapter 7: Calm before the Storm

_Can we go back to the way we used to be_

_Back to the butterflies_

_Starin deep in your eyes_

_Can we go back to the way we used to be_

_Cause livin and lovin was easy_

_We gotta find a way to fool reality_

_And go back to the way we used to be_

Harry was surrounded by crayons, paper, and little girl giggles on Ginny's living room floor. He was more comfortable with babysitting than he thought he would be. Maybe that was because he looked upon the little girl as being as close to an angel as any living being can be. Ginny's doing a great job raising her daughter, although she could have done a better job concerning who she married.

Harry can't help but to feel a little bit of jealousy and resentment whenever he thinks about Ginny getting married while she was away. He knows he told her to date, and have fun, but he didn't mean for her to run off and marry the first guy she dated. He's had feelings for Ginny for a long time, but their timing was never right. The time will continue to be wrong until her divorce becomes final. While Ginny's still technically married they'll have be content with spending time together as only friends. Harry felt that was better than nothing.

"Harry you colored the dragon wrong!" Molly was shaking her head, and looking at Harry as though he just committed a crime.

Harry looked down at the picture they were coloring together. "What color is the dragon supposed to be?"

Molly picked up three crayons. "Green, black, or brown," she said as she placed the crayons in front of Harry. "Dragons aren't pink!"

"I thought all little girls love everything to be pink."

Molly crossed her little arms. "I'm a little girl, and I don't like pink."

"You're defiantly Ginny's little girl," Harry mumbled to himself. Out loud he said, "I'll just have to tickle you until you like everything pink. Then I won't have to color the dragon all over again." Harry smiled, and reached his arms out. Molly giggles turned into laughter as Harry began to tickle her. During their tickle fest the front door opened, and Ginny walked in.

Ginny couldn't help but smile at the sight of Harry and Molly laughing among a mess of coloring supplies.

Harry looked her way and smiled. "We were wondering if you'd ever get back."

Ginny stepped into the living room, and sat down on the floor next to Molly.

"Hi, Mommy!" Molly said as she gave Ginny a hug. "We're coloring pictures of dragons, knights, and princesses, but Harry colored the dragon pink."

Ginny laughed and looked at Harry. "A pink dragon?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "An honest mistake."

"For someone who has fought a dragon before I doubt it was an honest mistake," Ginny said.

"It might have been due to me making the wrong assumptions about little girls, and the color pink."

Ginny laughed again. "Now that sounds more like it. Where's Luna?"

"I came over to see my two favorite girls, but Luna said you were out running an errand, and then asked me if I could sit with Molly until you came back because she had an emergency come up."

Ginny snorted. She knew Luna had other well placed intentions. "I'm glad you came by for a visit. We're supposed to go to Ron and Hermione's today to hang out, and have dinner. I'm sure they won't mind if their best friend tags along.

"Sounds like a plan," Harry said.

"I just need to gather up a few things to bring, and then we can go." Ginny stood up and walked towards her room, but before she could go in she felt a gentle hand on her arm. She turned and looked into bright green eyes.

"Are you alright Ginny? You looked upset when you first walked in, but I didn't want to ask in front of Molly."

Ginny sighed. "I will be once this mess with Matthew gets cleared up. I went to see him today, and it wasn't a pleasant visit. I don't think he appreciated being out smarted."

Harry saw a brief red haze before he was able to calm himself. "Did he do anything to you?"

Ginny rubbed her arm, but stopped when she saw that Harry noticed the movement. "I'm fine. I can handle Matthew. He needs to know I'm not just going to roll over, and let him spread lies about me."

Harry took a calming breath. "If he ever lays a hand on you, or if I find out he already has, I'll rip him limb from bloody limb, and then feed him to some vile creature."

"Matthew has nothing that can hurt me, but I have evidence that can hurt him. He's not always the kindest bloke, but he's more talk than action. Everything will turn out just fine you'll see." Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek. When she entered her room an owl was just flying out the window, and there was a letter on her bed. Ginny decided to read it later, or they would be late.

Later at Ron and Hermione's House

The four friends and Molly had a great time together talking and laughing. After dinner was eaten, and dished cleared away the adults continued to sit around the table while Molly watched a princess movies courtesy of Hermione.

Hermione smiled and gave Ron a quick look. "As our closest friends we want the two of you to hear our good news first. "I'm pregnant!"

Ginny squealed and jumped up to hug Hermione. "I'm so happy for you two!" She hugged Ron next. "You may be a pain in the arse brother, but I know you'll be a great father."

Ron laughed while his eyes got a little misty at his sister's words. "Thank you! You're a great mother, but you'll always be an annoying little sister."

Ginny gave run a slight punch on his arm, and then hugged him again. Harry then took his turn giving out hugs and congratulations.

"When are you telling the rest of the family?" asked Ginny.

"Tomorrow night after dinner since everyone will be there," answered Ron.

Harry slapped Ron on the back. "Marrying Hermione was the smartest thing you've ever done, mate."

Ron looked at Hermione with a lovesick look on his face. "There are some days when I still can't believe she said yes, and now we're having a baby. It's days like today that overshadow all the bad days we had during the war. Those days were tough, but it's helped me to cherish all that I have now, and to hang on tight."

Harry gave Ron a surprised look. "Who are you, and what have you done to my blithering best mate. Ron?"

Shoving Harry slightly Ron said" Shut up Harry!" The two friends were quiet a moment, and watched the girls have a whispered conversation. "I hope Ginny gets the chance to cut all ties with that idiot so you two can finally have a chance. I know you'll treat her right, and Molly adores you already."

"Ron all you sentimental talk is really starting to scare me. Are you sick or something?"

Ron laughed. "No. I'm just growing up."

"Well… it's about time," Harry responded.

Ron shoved Harry again, and the two started to have a friendly wrestling match on the kitchen floor.

Meanwhile the girls were having a sentimental conversation of their own.

"I want Matthew to crawl into a hole and die. I'll never have my chance with Harry as long as he prolongs the divorce. I'm not surprised he backed out of trying to get custody of Molly. He wasn't ever much of a father to her, but to try to tarnish my reputation…that's low," Ginny whispered to Hermione.

"You have plenty of people in your corner, and we know you're not that kind of woman."

"Thanks, it means a lot to me to not fight this completely alone. Now that he knows I have evidence about his reputation I'm worried that instead of backing down he'll try harder to ruin me. I can't let that happen. I have a daughter to think about."

Hermione wrapped her arm around Ginny. "Everything will work out for the best."

Ginny sighed. "I keep telling myself that, but I have a bad feeling that things will get worse before they get better." Before Hermione could respond they heard a thump, and turned to see Ron and Harry wrestling on the floor.

Hermione let out a long sigh. "Will those two ever grow up?" Both girls then laughed.

Harry brought Ginny and Molly home; he caved into Molly and read her a bedtime story, after the story was done he kissed both her and Ginny on the cheek, then left. Ginny was exhausted from her roller coaster of a day, but just before she threw herself face down on her bed she saw the letter she didn't have time to read earlier. She figured she might as well read it before going to bed just in case it was something important. When she opened the letter she let out a gasp and sat blindly on the bed.

_Dear Slag,_

_I know how much of a slag you are. You've never been good enough for any of the men you've "dated". You hide behind your so called innocence, but soon everyone will know just how easy of a lay you are. And when your husband arrives at your door with proof that he's not your child's father, you'll know too. _

_Sincerely,_

_The one who knows the truth_


	8. Cry Your Heart Out

Disclaimer: don't own HP world or Kelly Clarkson lyrics.

Chapter 8: Cry Your Heart Out

_Is it over yet?_

_Can I open my eyes?_

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_Is this what it feels like to really cry?_

Ginny felt as though she had been hit by the Hogwarts Express, twice. She had spent the whole night tossing and turning. She sent Molly to the Burrow first thing this morning for some grandparent time, to give herself the chance to think.

Ginny flopped down onto her couch with a sigh. She couldn't believe what Matthew was trying to pull now. Ginny was certain the letter was just his latest sceme in making her life miserable. She planned to do everything in her power to protect her daughter from whatever garbage Matthew dished out next.

A few tears ran down Ginny's cheek. She didn't understand why Matthew wouldn't just go away. Why did he have to involve an innocent little girl? There was loud banging on the front door. Someone was impatient. Ginny wiped her tears way, then got up to answer the door, and as soon as she opened it she wished she hadn't.

"It's about time you answered the door," Matthew said as he let himself into Ginny's home.

Ginny turned to Matthew with a scowl on her face. "Get out! I got your letter last night, and I'm not in the mood for whatever crap you're about to spew." Ginny held the door open wide hoping Matthew would take the hint. He ignored it.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I never sent you any letter. I do however have a very important document for you to take a look at." Matthew shoved a piece of paper into Ginny's hands. "Muggles have a few good uses. It was easier to get a paternity test done their way because all I needed was a few hairs left behind by Molly instead of having her present. I can easily win a case against you now," Matthew said with a smug smile.

Ginny looked down at the paper Matthew had given her, and she couldn't believe what she read. According to the test there was no way Matthew could be Molly's father. Ginny was furious about Matthew sinking so low as to forge a muggle test. "This is a lie! You have officially sunk to a new low. Are you so desperate for money that you had to get a fake paternity test?" Ginny was shaking with anger.

Matthew took a menacing step towards Ginny. "Believe me Babe, this is no fake,"

Matthew took another step closer "but I'm sure I can be…persuaded to keep your secret." Matthew ran his hand down Ginny's arm.

Ginny jerked her arm away. "I have no secrets unlike you. I think a trip to the newspaper is well overdue."

Matthew's face turned red, and before Ginny could react he grabbed her by both arms, and yanked her up to him. "I've had about enough of your threats over those letters. If you had been a more willing wife I wouldn't have had to look for pleasure elsewhere," Matthew said with a sneer, and tightened his grip. "You also have no right to be casting stones when you obviously shared a bed with someone else, then tried to pawn your bastard child on me."

Ginny spit in Matthew's face causing him to momentarily loosen his grip. Ginny managed to free one of her arms, but before she could free the other she felt a stinging sensation on her cheek, and was momentarily stunned. Matthew had slapped her.

"If you're going to act like a no class whore, then I'll treat you like one."

Matthew began to back Ginny up towards the couch. Ginny tried to fight him, but he was stronger. Matthew threw Ginny onto the couch, and was on her before she had the chance to could run away.

* * *

Later at the Burrow:

Laughter could be heard flowing through the Burrow. The Weasley family was all together again for a family dinner. The war made a lot of families realize how important it was to spend time together whenever possible.

Mrs. Weasley walked into the living room just as a new arrival appeared. "Harry dear, it's so nice to see you."

Harry gave her a warm hug. "It's always nice to see you, Mrs. Weasley."

Just as Harry pulled away from the hug he heard a sweet little voice call his name. "Harry!"

He barely had time to catch the flying little girl. "Hey, short stuff. How are you?"

"I'm having fun playing," Molly answered.

Harry pinched Molly's nose playfully. "I hope you're staying out of trouble."

Molly gave Harry an innocent smile. "I am."

"Where's your mom?" Harry asked.

Molly shrugged her tiny shoulders." She told grandma she needed time to think, but she's been thinking for a long time because she said that this morning and now it's night."

Harry laughed.

Mrs. Weasley spoke up. "Ginny should have been back by now. Harry, can you be a dear and go see what's taking her so long?"

Harry put Molly back down onto her feet. "No problem. I'll be right back with Ginny in tow." Harry disapparated with a crack.

* * *

Ginny's House:

Ginny woke up feeling as though the Hogwarts Express was stationed on top her. She winced as she sat up on the couch. She then looked down at her torn open shirt, and saw her other clothes lying on the floor. The memory of what Matthew did flooded Ginny's memory as tears flooded her eyes. Matthew had spent a couple of hours "teaching her a lesson." Ginny didn't know how long she sat on the couch crying, but she felt as though she had cried out her body's supply of tears.

Ginny looked at the clock, and knew that she needed to hurry up and tend to her injuries before going to the Burrow for dinner. She felt weak. She was a strong and powerful witch, one who should have been able to stop herself from being violated. That's why it was going to stay her little secret.

Ginny stumbled her way to the bathroom. She could hardly stand to look at herself in the mirror because all she saw were the bruises and cuts that shouldn't be there. Ginny turned towards the shower, and turned the water on as hot as it could go. Maybe after a long hot shower and plenty of spells she could pretend to resemble the fiery Ginny Weasley she used to be.

Ginny had finally felt as though she cleaned herself up enough to get through dinner when there was a knock at the door. Ginny froze in panic.

"Ginny!" A familiar voice called through the door.

Ginny let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "I'm coming." Ginny opened the door and pasted on a fake smile. "Come in Harry."

Harry walk through the doorway. "I was sent to see what was taking you so long."

"I fell asleep reading, but I'm ready to go now," Ginny replied.

Harry stepped closer to Ginny. Ginny took an involuntary step back. "We should go. Molly's probably wondering where I am."

Harry gave Ginny a curious look. "Alright let's go." Ginny disappeared before Harry could say anything more.

* * *

Back to the Burrow:

Dinner was full of conversations and laughter from all around the table except one. Ginny tried to join in and pretend everything was fine, but she couldn't. After dinner almost everyone went into the living room. Mrs. Weasley was just about to clean up when Hermione volunteered.

"I'll take care of the dishes. Why don't you go join everyone else," Hermione said.

"Thank you! I'm sure Ginny would be willing to help you," Mrs. Weasley said as she took a quick look at Ginny who was still sitting at the table staring off into the distance.

Hermione and Mrs. Weasley had both noticed how unusually quiet Ginny had been during dinner, and Mrs. Weasley was hoping Hermione could find out what was wrong.

Ginny snapped out of her trance at the sound of her name. "What did you say?"

Mrs. Weasley gave Ginny a calculating look. "Can you help Hermione with the dishes?"

"Sure," Ginny walked over to the sink, and stood next to Hermione.

The two women took care of the dishes in silence for a few minutes before Hermione couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Are you alright Ginny?"

Ginny turned and looked at her best friend and sister-in-law. "I'm fine. I'm just not feeling well. I think I'm coming down with something."

"Are you sure that's it? Is Matthew still giving you trouble?" Hermione asked.

Ginny stiffened at Matthew's name. "I'm sure. Matthew loves causing trouble, but I'm not worried. Everything will be fine. I'm going to go ask mum if Molly can spend the night so I can get some rest." Ginny walked away without another word.

After clearing Molly's stay with her parents, Ginny kissed Molly good-bye, and waved a quick bye to everyone else. Harry was able to grab her attention for a moment.

Harry placed a gentle hand on Ginny's arm, but she pulled away. "Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked.

Ginny couldn't meet Harry's gaze. "No."

"Then why do you seem mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you, Harry. I'm just not feeling well."

Harry tried to make eye contact, but Ginny refused. "Can I come by tomorrow so we can talk?"

Ginny took several steps back. "I don't think that's a good idea. I need to rest, and I don't want to get you sick."

Before Harry could respond Ginny once again pulled a disappearing act.

* * *

Back to Ginny's house…again:

Ginny landed in her living room with a sigh of relief. She didn't think it would be that hard to pretend everything was fine. She noticed a letter sitting on the table next to the couch. Ginny picked it up, looked at the couch, and then turned her back to the couch while opening the letter.

_Dear Slag,_

_How does it feel to look in the mirror, and see the proof of what you are? No amount of spells can hide the truth. And soon Harry will know just how dirty you are. _

_Sincerely,_

_The one who knows the truth_

Ginny fell to the floor onto her knees, and let the tears come. She felt a different piece of paper beneath her knee, and when she picked it up she cried harder. It was the paternity results. That night Ginny learned that her body had an endless supply of tears.

* * *

Author comments: Buckle up things are about to get bumpy as secrets are revealed, and arguments break out everywhere. More than one person is holding onto secrets.


	9. Secrets

disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter World or Kelly Clarkson lyrics

Author a/n: I uploaded the chapter but saw that it was bunched togther, i hate that, so I tried to fix it.

Chapter 9: Secrets

_Maybe no one told you there is strength in your tears_

_And so you fight to keep from pouring out_

_But what if you unlock the gate that keeps your secret soul_

_Do you think there's enough that you would drown?_

Ginny woke up with a new sense of purpose. It was time to put an end to all this nonsense, so she could get on with life with Molly. Yesterday she let Matthew make her vulnerable and weak, but today she would be unmovable and strong. Ginny knew it would take time to fully recover from what Matthew did to her, but she refused to lie down and let it consume her.

She didn't know who seemingly had a grudge against her besides Matthew. Ginny intended to find out who's behind the anonymous letters. Heaven help them when she found him or her.

Ginny had just finished getting dressed when there was a knock at her door, and she hesitated for a moment before answering.

Hermione walked through the door, and glared at Ginny. "Alright Ginny, no more of this I'm fine business. I want to know what was wrong with you last night, and I refuse to leave until you tell me." Hermione made herself comfortable on the couch as a way to show Ginny she was there to stay.

Ginny stood frozen for a moment wondering what she was going to tell Hermione in order to satisfy her concern. Ginny decided to tell Hermione the truth. She knew she could trust her.

"You're right Hermione. Something is very wrong, and I'll tell you everything. Please don't say anything until I'm done." Ginny proceeded to tell Hermione about Matthew's threats, the mysterious letters, and about what Matthew did to her including the paternity results.

Hermione's face turned as red as Ginny's hair. "That bloody bastard!"

Ginny couldn't help the small smile. "Language Hermione! I think you've been around Ron for far too long."

Hermione turned angry eyes onto Ginny. "This isn't a joking matter Ginny! You need to turn Matthew in, and let him rot in a cell for what he did to you."

"I know Hermione. Yesterday I felt too violated to tell anyone about what happened. I still feel violated, but I plan to report him today. I need to face this big mess he made," Ginny said as she sat down next to Hermione.

Hermione threw her arms around Ginny while tears ran down her cheeks. "I want to kill him for what he did to you. Are sure the paternity results are real?"

Ginny let out a sigh. "It looked real, and I did a spell. The results are real. There's no way Matthew can be Molly's father."

The two friends sat in silence while in deep thought. Ginny thinking about the affect this will have on Molly, and Hermione thinking about how to help her friend.

"Ginny can I ask you a question?"

Ginny didn't like the wariness in Hermione's voice. "Sure."

Hermione turned so her and Ginny were eye to eye. "Remember that incident you told me about in the letter you sent me right after you left for Australia?"

Ginny thought for a moment, and then she knew what Hermione was going to ask. "Yes."

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out. "Could he be Molly's father?"

* * *

Harry's flat….

"Ron, did you notice anything strange about Ginny last night?" Asked Harry.

Ron shrugged. "She's my sister. I think she's just plain strange."

Harry sighed. "Ron I'm serious. She wasn't herself at the Burrow last night, and this morning at practice Matthew was acting even more conceited as usual. Do you think he harassed Ginny again?"

Ron took a moment to think about what Harry had said. "Ginny was quieter than normal, and if Matthew so much as breathed in her direction I'll kick his arse."

"I'll be right there beside you mate," Harry said.

"There's just something about that bloke that I don't trust or like. He would have been a slimy Slytherin if he had gone to Hogwarts, and you know how much I hate snakes."

Harry laughed. "Him and Malfoy would have been the best of friends. Maybe even more than just friends if the rumors about Malfoy are true"

The best friends laughed, but were interrupted in their shared Malfoy bashing by an owl that dropped a letter in Harry's lap before flying away.

"I wonder who this is from. I didn't recognize the owl." Harry said as he opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Are you sure you know your friends as well as you think? Are all your memories intact? The memory in the vial should answer these questions for you, but I'll give you a hint. Matthew is not the father of Molly, you are. _

_Sincerely,_

_The one who knows the truth_

Harry couldn't believe what he was reading. Molly's father? Impossible, he never slept with Ginny. Was this part of whatever game Matthew seemed to be playing with Ginny. There was only one way to find out. Harry went into his room to get his pensive, and came back into the living room. He forgot all about Ron until he spoke up.

Ron stood in the center of the room clutching the letter Harry had dropped in his haste. "Please tell me you didn't sleep with my sister, get her pregnant, and then let her leave."

Harry poured the memory into the pensive, and then looked at Ron. "Ron I never slept with Ginny. I swear. I don't know what this is all about. Maybe I'll know more after seeing the memory.

Ron had a sour look on his face. "I'm coming with you. I don't bloody like any of this."

Harry and Ron fell into the memory. They landed in what looked like a park.

"Ginny and I came here the night before she left to talk and stargaze. I needed to leave because I had an early practice, and she said she was staying for a little bit longer, then she was going home. This isn't a lost memory," Harry told Ron.

_The two walked a little further until they reached the memory Harry and Ginny lying on a blanket together._

_"I need to leave Gin. I have an early practice tomorrow morning."_

_Ginny turned her head to look at Harry. "Do you have to go? It's so peaceful here, and who knows when we'll see each other again."_

_Harry grabbed Ginny's hand. "I know, but I really need to go. I'll miss you!"_

_Ginny brought their joined hands up to her cheek. "I'll miss you too!"_

_There was a slight shimmer to the memory, and the next thing Harry and Ron saw were two lovers under the stars which there could be no mistaking it as Harry and Ginny. The next scene showed Ginny standing over a sleeping Harry, and muttering the oblivate charm. _

Then Harry and Ron found themselves out of the memory and standing in Harry's living room. The air crackled with silence, and anger. A loud thud echoed through the room.

Harry sat up from the floor rubbing his jaw. "What the hell was that for?"

Ron's face was red with rage. "You lying son of a bitch. You told me you never slept with Ginny. That didn't look like innocent star gazing to me."

Harry's anger began to match Ron's. "If you were paying attention to the memory you would have seen the reason why I told you I never slept with her. I COULDN'T REMEMBER IT," Harry yelled.

Harry stormed out his door, slamming it behind him. He intended to have a little talk with Ginny, but thought it would be better to take a walk first to calm down. He had never felt so betrayed.

* * *

Hermione had left Ginny alone to gather her thoughts after their eventful conversation that came from Hermione's one question. If Hermione was right, and he was the father, Ginny could expect things to get worse instead of better.

Ginny jumped when someone began to pound on her door. She's had more visitors these past few days than she's ever had. She was glad Molly stayed at her grandparent's house.

Ginny opened the door, and Harry stormed his way in. The walk didn't help him cool off. It only gave him more time to think.

"Harry, what are you doing here? What's wrong?"

Harry scowled down at Ginny. "What wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. I got the most interesting letter today. A letter that revealed Matthew isn't Molly's father."

Ginny gave Harry a wary glance. "I can explain."

"How can you explain lying to me, to everyone about who Molly's father is?"

Ginny straightened up, and glared at Harry. "I never intentionally lied to anyone. As far as I knew Matthew was Molly's father. I never thought otherwise until he gave me the paternity results."

Harry took a step closer to Ginny, and she took a step back. "Why didn't you tell me I'm Molly's father?"

Ginny looked shocked. "You're not her father. Who told you that?"

"The letter I received not only said I was her father, but it contained a memory as proof, a memory where we slept together, and then you obliviated my memory."

"Are you mad? We never slept together!" responded Ginny.

Harry moved right up to Ginny, leaving no space between them. "I want a paternity test. I'm not going to believe the word of someone who invites many men into her bed."

As soon as he finished his sentence, Harry felt the sting of Ginny's slap.

"Get the hell out of here before you say anything else that will only make you look like a jackass." Ginny said through gritted teeth.

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes. He could see the sheen of tears she was holding back, but his was too angry with her to care. He moved by her, walked out the door, and slammed it shut.

As soon as Harry walked out Ginny allowed herself to deflate. She felt ill. The room was spinning, and she felt as though she might lose her lunch. Before Ginny could make it to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face, everything went dark.

* * *

Harry didn't even bother knocking. He just stormed into Ron and Hermione's living room.

"How could she do this to me? I thought… I thought we could have had something good between us one the Matthew problem was solved. Now I find out she's been lying to me. Who knows what else she's lied about?"

"I take it your talk with Ginny didn't go too well." Ron said.

Hermione stood up from the couch, and placed a comforting hand on Harry's arm. "Ron told me about the letter, and the memory. You shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, and gone over there angry. You shouldn't assume you know the whole story."

Harry looked at Hermione as though he'd never seen her before. "Are you serious? You're making it sound as though you think what she did was right."

Hermione shook her head. "That's not what I'm saying."

"She erased my memory so I would never know we were intimate, and that I'm Molly's father. Why?"

"Harry, you need to calm down. There are things you don't know."

Ron jerked his head up in Hermione's direction. "What do you know that we don't Hermione?"

Hermione turned pale at her blunder. She didn't mean to say this much. "It's not my story to tell."

Harry's face turned red. "That's just great Hermione. You're supposed to be one of my best mates, and yet you're keeping **HER **secrets. I wouldn't be surprised if you were in on her game."

Hermione slapped Harry at the same time Ron said "Back off Harry."

Hermione's breathing sped up with her anger. "I expected better from you Harry. At the moment I don't understand why anyone would want to be with you."

Harry looked at Hermione with eyes full of pain and outrage. "Ginny obviously wanted to be with me."

Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears, and in a choked voice she said "Ginny didn't sleep with you that night, or erase your memory. It was someone else with her, and his memory that was erased. If you had bothered to talk to her with a civil tongue she would have told you."

Hermione ran to the front door as Ron and Harry both called out to her. She knew Ginny was going to tell Harry about everything that was going on, including the night in question. Hermione didn't want to reveal Ginny's secret. She wanted to let Ginny tell the story. Hermione now needed to warn Ginny about what she told Ron and Harry. She only hoped Ginny would forgive her for opening her big mouth too soon.

* * *

Hermione knocked on Ginny's door, but when she didn't get an answer she let herself in. Ginny had known that Hermione would be back later, so Hermione doubted she would have left.

"Ginny, where are you?" Hermione called out.

Hermione walked towards the living room, and let out a shriek at seeing Ginny passed out on the floor.

* * *

Harry left Ron and Hermione's, and headed straight to a muggle bar so he could drown his sorrows without being recognized. He felt as though he didn't know up from down. He felt someone slid onto the bar stool next to him, and turned.

"Fancy seeing you here Harry," said a familiar female voice.


	10. Knowing

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or lyrics by Kelly Clarkson.

Chapter 10: Knowing

_You think you know it all_

_But you don't know a thing at all_

_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

Ginny couldn't help but wonder if she was ever going to wake up without feeling like she was pushed into traffic. She slowly blinked open her eyes and the sterile room that filled her vision let her know where she was. Ginny let out a groan while sitting up on the bed, and wanted to know if it was too much to ask for one bloody good day. No arguments, no passing out, no tears, no crazy exes.

The hospital room door slowly creaked opened, and Hermione walked in. "How are you feeling?"

Ginny lay back down. "Confused. How did I get here?"

Hermione pulled chair up next to the bed and sat down. "I came to talk to you, and found you on the floor passed out. The healers say you passed out from an overload of stress and lack of sleep."

Ginny let out a humorless laugh. "Overload of stress? More like an avalanche of it. When can I go home?"

"The healers said you could leave as soon as you woke up, and that you're to try to get as much rest as possible for the next few days."

"Bloody fantastic! Let's go!" Ginny got up, and looked around for her clothes. After she got dressed she noticed Hermione was sitting in the chair with her head down. "What's wrong Hermione?"

Hermione let out a pitiful whimper as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm such a horrible friend!"

"No you're not. You've been there for me more times than I can count," Ginny said as she placed her arms around Hermione.

"I told Harry and Ron about you being with someone else that night, and that it was his memory that you erased."

The hand rubbing Hermione's shoulder stopped moving. "Did you tell them who I was with that night?" Ginny asked.

Hermione turned to face Ginny. "NO! I was able to stop my stupid mouth from blurting out a name." Hermione stood up quickly and began to pace the room. "I just couldn't take that stupid prat making you seem like a liar."

Ginny sighed. "I appreciate you thinking so kindly about me, but I am a liar. I hate to think about the things I've done, but my daughter comes first now, and if I didn't use the obliviate charm that night who knows what would have happened next." Ginny walked up to Hermione and looked her in the eyes. "I swear to you Hermione, I really did believe Matthew was Molly's father. I never wanted to imagine otherwise."

Hermione hugged Ginny. "I believe you, Ginny. You have to find a way to fix this mess, and I'll help anyway I can."

* * *

Hermione walked into the door of the home she shared with Ron with no small amount of trepidation. She knew Ron would be full of questions, but she also knew she couldn't answer them all.

Hermione had just sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of tea when Ron came walked into the room.

"Where have you been?" asked a red faced Ron.

Hermione froze. Ron reminded her of so much at that moment she couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her lips.

Ron placed his hands on his hips. "You think this is funny? You drop one hell of a bloody secret, yell at our best mate, storm out of the house, and now you're bloody laughing.

Hermione only laughed a bit harder. "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley."

The most puzzled look covered Ron's face. "?"

"Yes. You have never reminded of your mother more than right now with your hands on your hips, yelling."

A smile spread across Ron's face. "I should feel insulted…" Ron walked over to Hermione and pulled her up out of her chair. "but since it made you smile I let it pass."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron. "I'm sorry about earlier. I'm not trying to keep secrets, but the story isn't mine to tell. I don't want to betray your sister's trust."

Ron let out a long sigh. "I just hate seeing Harry feeling that way, and I hate thinking there's something going on with my sister that might cause problems, for her and others."

"I know. I love them both dearly, but they need to work this out. I can't tell you everything, but I can honestly say your sister never intentionally hurt Harry. There are things going on right now that not even Ginny understands. All we can do is be here for them both," Even as Hermione said it she looked as though it killed her to have a problem in front of her that she couldn't fix.

Ron leaned down until his lips were only a breath away from Hermione's. "I have a problem you can help me fix."

Just as their lips met they were interrupted by a cough. Ron and Hermione looked behind them to see Harry staring at them with a sheepish look.

"I'm sorry."

Hermione pulled away from Ron. "It's alright Harry."

Harry stepped forward. "I don't mean for interrupting. Although, I am sorry about that too. I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you, or accused you of anything. I don't want this…situation between Ginny and I to get in the way of my friendship with you two."

Hermione threw herself at Harry, and hugged the life out of him. "Oh Harry! I'm sorry too. I know this is hard for you. You and Ginny really need to sit down, and talk this out."

Harry pulled away from Hermione. "I can't talk to her right now. Just…just give me some time."

* * *

**2 Weeks later**

Ginny was proud of herself. She managed to avoid Harry for the past two weeks, and she's had two weeks of waking up without the run over feeling. The weekly Weasley Sunday dinner was going to break her streak because she ran out of excuses on why she couldn't attend.

Her main concern is what will happen when Harry does manage to corner her about Molly's paternity. Ginny knew the answer, and she knew it would stir up a cauldron of trouble if anyone found out. Someone out there wanted to cause her trouble, but she wasn't sure why.

"Ginny, go outside and help Hermione set the table," Called Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny sighed. All she wanted to do was go home, and spend time with her daughter until she found a way out of this mess called her life.

"I can't. I need to check on Molly," Ginny answered.

Mrs. Weasley waved a dismissive hand at Ginny. "She's fine. Harry was reading her a story."

Ginny didn't know whether to feel relieved or worried.

Harry placed the book down on the floor next to him. "I think it's time we go see if it's time to eat." Harry went to help Molly up, but noticed she was looking down, and plucking at her dress.

"What's wrong Molly?"

Molly let out a small sniffle. "I didn't like that story."

"Why not?" asked Harry.

Molly turned to face him, and he saw the tears shinning in her eyes. "The daddy in the story always called the little girl in the story his princess. I don't have a daddy to call me his princess."

Harry gathered Molly into his arms. "You can be my princess, Molly. Would you like that?"

Molly nodded her head, and hugged Harry tighter.

Neither one heard the creak of the floorboard as someone backed out of the room, or the sobs they tried to hide as they ran.

Dinner held all of its usual Weasley flare with a bonus fight thrown in for good measure.

Harry was torn between anger, and sadness. After a week of brooding and thinking he was ready to talk to Ginny, but she was avoiding him. He desperately wanted to know if he was Molly's father, and the incident with the book only made his need grow stronger. Harry didn't want to go behind Ginny's back about a paternity test, but she might leave him with no choice.

Harry leaned forward to talk to Ginny who sat across from him. "Ginny! Ginny!" She turned to look at him, and didn't look happy to do so. "Can we meet somewhere tomorrow to talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you," Ginny hissed causing other conversations to stop.

"I think you should have plenty to say to me," Harry said in a raised voice.

Hermione who sat next to Ginny was glad the kids had already finished eating, and had gone off to play because she didn't have a good feeling about this.

Ginny's face turned red. "Maybe I would have something to say to you if I knew you would shut up long enough to truly listen."

Harry was becoming impatient. "Can we meet to talk tomorrow? I don't think this is the time or place."

"Oh well, let me think…NO!"

Harry leaned forward and spoke in a low steely voice. "You owe me."

Ginny jumped up from the table. She opened her mouth to retort, but closed it and stomped away from the table, and into the kitchen.

Ginny began to pace the kitchen. She needed to calm down. She wasn't ready to talk to Harry. Especially after the conversation she overheard. Ginny knew she owed him an explanation, but her pride was getting in the way.

The door slammed opened, and Harry stormed in. "What the HELL is your problem? I only wanted to meet to talk, and you're treating me like I'm the one who screwed up. In case you've forgotten you're the one who screwed up, not me."

Ginny whirled around to face Harry. "I've made plenty of mistakes, but lying to you was never one of them. I already answered the one question you want to know, but you didn't believe me. You're not Molly's father."

Harry quickly advanced towards Ginny. "How can I believe you when I saw the proof?"

Ginny let out a humorless laugh. "You of all people should know that memories can be tampered with, but you would rather believe the worse of me."

"Lately all I see when I look at you is a woman who slept around so much she doesn't know who her daughter's father is." Ginny reached up to slap Harry, but he caught her arm before she could.

"If you really think so little of me, then you never really knew me," Ginny yanked her arm free before walking away.

* * *

Ginny couldn't wait to get home, take a bath, and spend time with Molly, but first she had to pick up a book Molly wanted for story night. Ginny kept replaying her fight with Harry from last night as she walked down the streets of Diagon Alley. If she had been paying attention she could have possibly avoided her next encounter.

"Well, look who's showing their face in public after all the trouble she's caused."

Ginny stopped, closed her eyes, and counted to ten before turning around. "Hello Cho! Shouldn't you be off with your latest rich boyfriend, robbing him blind?"

Cho laughed. "I'm meeting my new boyfriend later. You know him quite well as a matter of fact."

"I would love to stay and chat, but I have better things to do, like scrub my toilet." Ginny began to walk away, but Cho's next words stopped her cold.

"How did you like my letters? I think it's time everyone knew just how trashy you are."

Ginny saw nothing but a red haze in front of her eyes before she attacked Cho, not bothering to reach for her wand first.


	11. Sides

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or lyrics by Kelly Clarkson.

Chapter 11: Sides

_Even if I try to push you out will you return?_

_And remind me who I really am_

_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

Harry felt as though the sun was mocking him by shining so brightly in the sky while he practiced. A thunderstorm would have been more suffice. Harry knew the situation with Ginny and Molly needed to be figured out, but a part of him was afraid to know the truth. He was afraid of being Molly's real father for two reasons; one it would mean that the one person he thought the world of had lied to him, and the second was he had no clue how to be a father.

As soon as practice ended Harry was determined to have heart to heart talk with Ginny, but first he had to get rid of Cho. Cho was expecting Harry to meet her for dinner. He tried to get out of it, but Cho turned a deaf ear to him. Harry knew she assumed they were going to get back together for a third time, but not all the money in the wizarding or muggle world could make that happen.

The first time he can claim teenage stupidity and hormones. The second time was a few months after Ginny moved away, and he had enjoyed Cho's company at first, but then she turned a bit possessive and neurotic. The third time to him was simply a one night stand after hearing about the possibility of Ginny's betrayal. To Cho it was reconciliation.

Harry heard the coach call the end of practice. He let out a sigh of relief as he headed to the ground. When he landed he noticed Ron making a fast retreat not even bothering with changing, and wondered what had him in such a hurry. Harry had almost made it into the changing rooms when one of the most annoying voices stopped him.

"Potter!"

Harry stopped and slowly turned around to face Matthew. "What do you want Cole? I'm in a hurry."

Matthew walked up to Harry. "I used to think Ginny's temper was a nuisance…," Matthew leaned closer to Harry, and lowered his voice so that his next words could only be heard by them. "but during certain activities it can be quite a turn on to have her temper flair, and watch her try to fight back until she can't."

Harry saw Matthew smirk as he tried to process what was just said. When it became clear just what Matthew was saying Harry had two quick thoughts; Matthew was a very cocky S.O.B, and that Matthew was about to regret it. Those two thoughts were Harry's last coherent ones as he slammed a fist into Matthew's face.

* * *

Harry never would have guessed he'd end up arrested by an Auror. The auror department still sought out his help on occasion, and now he was there as a different type of guest. Harry fidgeted in his chair trying to get comfortable. At least they hadn't magically binded him to the chair because of who he is.

Harry was just about to get up, and stretch when a commotion from the doorway caught his attention. The scene was slightly amusing with a dash of scary.

"If you don't bloody let go of me Thomas I'll rip your balls off with my bear hands," yelled an angry and red faced Ginny Weasley.

Dean shifted himself a little further away from Ginny's reach while keeping a grip on her arm. "Ginny, you need to calm down," he stated sternly.

"CALM DOWN! You expect me to calm down when that vile creature has done nothing but make my life a living hell? She's lucky help came when it did, or I would have ripped every strand of hair out of her useless skull!"

Dean turned Ginny around to face him placing a calming hand on her cheek. "I'm an Auror, but I'm also your friend, and as a friend I'm asking you to please calm down so we can get this straightened out."

Ginny took a calming breath, and Harry couldn't stop the surge of jealousy he felt at seeing Dean's gesture and Ginny's compliance. It seemed as though Ginny was ready to listen to reason until another commotion was heard at the door.

"YOU SLAG! You good for nothing, trashy slag!" Screeched Cho has she was led in by a scared rookie Auror.

Ginny managed to break Dean's hold and lunged for Cho. The two witches rolled around on the ground fighting. When Dean reached into the fray he was rewarded with a misplaced kick right to the groin, and fell to the ground in agony. The young rookie was rewarded with a bloody nose when he tried to pull the two fighting witches apart.

Harry ran up to the fighting duo, reached down, and plucked Ginny off of Cho as though she weighed nothing. He held his arms across Ginny's waist as she flailed around trying to break free.

Cho stood up and gave Harry a smile. "Thank you Harry, for taking that piece of garbage off of me."

The comment caused Ginny to struggle even more for freedom, and for a moment Harry was tempted to let Ginny go.

Dean was finally able to stand, and walked up to Harry and Ginny. "Thanks Harry." He then turned to the rookie. "Jensen, take Cho into our office. I'll be there in a minute to take her statement."

Jensen led Cho away, but right before Cho walked through the doorway she gave Harry a wink, and Ginny a smirk. Ginny once again tried to break free.

"GINNY! Stop that right now or I'll put a full body bind on you," said Dean.

Ginny stopped struggling, and allowed Harry to guide her to a seat. When she was calm enough to pay attention to her surroundings, she noticed Dean was gone, and Harry was silently watching her.

"Are you alright," Harry asked her softly.

Ginny took a deep breath before answering. "I'm fine, but Cho won't be after I'm through with her."

Harry leaned back in his chair, and after a few minutes of silence spoke up. "What brings you here?"

"I ran into Cho, and she made sure I knew she's the reason for my life being hell right now. She's the one who's been stirring the cauldron, and mixing up trouble," Ginny answered.

"Cho's the one who sent me the letter and the memory?"

"Yes. She also sent me a few letters, and I think she's the one who went to Matthew, and got him to question being Molly's father," Ginny sighed. "I don't know where she got her information, but if she set out to ruin me, she's succeeded," Ginny turned to face Harry. "What are you doing here? Are you helping with a case?"

Harry let out a humorless laugh. "I wish that was the reason. Matthew and my fist had a bit of a run in."

Ginny gasped. "Why? What happened?"

Harry was glad that they were managing to speak civil to each other, and was afraid that what he was about to say would ruin it. "Ginny, why didn't you tell anyone about what Matthew did to you?" Harry asked in an almost whisper.

Ginny froze. Harry couldn't be talking about what she thought. Could he? "I'm not sure what you're talking about?"

Harry sighed in frustration. "Why didn't you report Matthew for forcing himself on you?"

Ginny's eyes filled with fury. "I don't know how you know about that, but I did talk to someone. I talked to Hermione. It's none of your concern."

"It is my concern because I care about you even through all of this mess we find ourselves in, and I found out because Matthew was actually stupid enough to brag to me about it. Why didn't you report it after talking to Hermione? How could you let him get away with something like that? That's not like you Ginny."

Ginny tried to hold back her tears of shame. "If you had asked me before it happened if I would ever allow someone to do that to me I would have said "Hell No", but it's different when it actually happens. I felt weak, and stupid. I should have been able to fight him off, but I couldn't." Tears ran down Ginny's face. "I was going to report him, but then the letters starting coming, and you started accusing me of misleading you."

Harry reached over and grabbed Ginny's hand. "I know we have a lot of talking to do, and decisions to make, but I want us to work together to solve everything. Starting with you telling the authorities about what happened. I already told them what Matthew admitted to, and showed them the memory. You were going to be called in for questioning later, and you're here so now it's your turn."

Ginny sniffled. "Alright, I'll tell them what happened. I know the memory sent to you made it seem as though I betrayed you, but I didn't. I'm not innocent in this whole mess with Molly's paternity, but I never betrayed you."

Harry leaned a bit closer to Ginny. "Will you tell me what really happened?"

Ginny shook her head. "If I tell you, it might ruin any chance you and I have. I know it's a lot for me to hope for, but I can't help it."

"Despite what you might be thinking about yourself, please remember you are still a strong, independent, powerful witch with a beautiful little girl. Matthew will rot in prison for what he did, and we'll worry about Cho later. As for us we'll take things a day at a time because above all else we're still friends."

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand and sighed. "Alright, I'll show you the real memory. I think it's the only way to truly start to move forward, but I warn you there's a chance you might think differently about being my friend."

Harry gave Ginny a slow easy smile. "I doubt it. You're too special to lose as a friend."

Ginny didn't look as sure as Harry, but she couldn't see how things could get worse.

* * *

The cell was dark and musky. In the corner sat a prisoner with his head in his hands wondering how he was going to get out of this mess. He hoped the one person who could help him would soon show up. Matthew planned to make Ginny pay along with Potter, if he ever did get out.

Matthew looked up as he heard footsteps approaching. It was either an Auror there to question him, or the visitor he'd been waiting for.

The approaching figure came to a stop at Matthew's cell, and Matthew looked up into the face of his longtime friend. He had heard from his friend many stories about Potter and the Weasley's, but when he had met Ginny, and he saw how beautiful she was, the stories flew from his mind. A decision he now regretted because she really was a worthless pureblood.

Matthew gave his visitor a small smile. "Long time no see, Draco."


End file.
